


Downward Dog

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Series: Things Happened [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's hiding something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downward Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_iby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/gifts), [Eumelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eumelia/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes:**
> 
>   1. inspired by [this photo](https://twitter.com/danieldaekim/status/373339580100923392/photo/1) posted by the ever-wonderful DDK. 
>   2. a **HUGE** thank you to [kristen999](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999) for taking time out of her busy schedule to beta this, and all the invaluable advices she gave me. **thank you!**
> 


Danny's hiding something. Steve is sure of it. He's certain it's nothing to be paranoid about because he knows Danny, trusts him implicitly; but the thing is, _Danny's hiding something._

No matter what Danny says, Steve listens. He understands despite how much they've lived out of each other's pocket, Danny likes and very much appreciates personal boundaries. So Steve tries to keep his curiosity in check and not bombard Danny with questions or plan a mission to uncover the mystery.

 _Try_ being the operative principle though.

Because while Danny's very good at hiding whatever the hell he doesn't want Steve to find out, he's also extremely bad at concealing the fact that he's got a secret. Steve may not be a _detective_ like Danny's always said, he is in fact very observant. The little notebook Danny quickly hides away when Steve gets within sight doesn't go unnoticed, neither do the scribbles and stick figures.

It's a good thing Danny's an excellent cop, because he'd make a very unsuccessful criminal.

\---

Steve knows he's speculating too much on the _thing_ when he loses his rhythm and almost twists his ankle during his morning run. Admitting the morning's exercise isn't doing him any good, he turns heel, and heads home early.

Sleepy morning sex can be a good workout too. Maybe Danny will be in the mood.

So when Steve slides into his bedroom as quietly as he can without waking a supposedly sleeping Danny, he's totally unprepared to witness the sight out on the porch.

Danny's standing in bare feet on a carefully laid out towel, bent forward with palms on the floor, his torso curving like a banana sticking his perfect ass up in the air.

Steve knows instantly, this is it, this is what Danny's been keeping from him, practicing yoga while Steve thinks he's still sound asleep. Danny's body trembles and Steve can see the effort he's putting into it, trying his best to straighten out his torso to hit the correct pose. In spite of his efforts, Danny only looks like he's doing push-ups in a very poor form.

"Danny --"

Before Steve can articulate his advice, Danny slumps down on the towel, turns his head to glare at him.

A silent Danny is dangerous, for Steve recognizes the simmering underneath.

The discovery may be accidental, but from the looks of it Danny clearly isn't fond of being discovered. Steve doesn't care if it's a tactical retreat or a show of cowardice, he's certain cramping six feet of himself onto the couch would be more enjoyable than facing an upset Danny. He'll work on soothing the ruffled feathers tomorrow.

Accidents are bad. Especially when Steve's committed real efforts into _not_ looking for answers. 

\---

It's perfectly clear that Danny doesn't want to talk about _it_.

They talk, banter, joke and argue about everything else like usual. But whenever Steve wants to bring up the subject, it's like he puts on the _I-want-to-discuss-this-secret-of-yours-doing-really-bad-yoga-on-the-balcony_ face because Danny promptly clams up and holds a finger up in Steve's face in warning.

Steve wonders if he's that easy to read, or if Danny just knows him this well?

It's a little creepy, but it's also all sorts of heartwarming.

\---

Danny naps under the trees' shadows, leaving Steve to take over the important duty of moat-building for Grace's sand castle.

One minute Grace's talking about how the prince defends the kingdom in honor of the princess, the next minute she turns to Steve with a grin reminiscent of her father's. "Uncle Steve, is Danno doing yoga with you?"

It takes less than a second for Steve to make the connection. There's no way Danny would learn yoga on his own while he has, on more than one occasion, mocked Steve for doing it religiously. Danny does it for Grace.

The whole thing is so Danny. This is the man, the father and his partner Steve knows and loves. Steve knows he's got a big, stupid grin plastered on his face ~~~~one that Danny's very fondly deemed his goofy grin. He can't help it, and he doesn't care.

Grace probably hasn't noticed the shift in Steve's expression, and she keeps on with her explanation while digging her side of the moat. "We read this article in class about good doctors can be very expensive in some parts of India, but some people there live to be very old. I think yoga keeps them healthy. I think it'll help Danno lives healthier."

Danny came to Hawaii for Grace. Learning yoga isn't outside the realm of what he'll do for his precious little monkey.

All the mocking Steve's been dying to unload onto Danny vaporize just like that. Grace and Steve now share another common goal and it's up to him to ensure Grace's mission is a complete success.

\---

If this was anyone else, Steve would ask, "You going back into the closet?"

Danny's been staring into his side of the closet for several long minutes. Usually animated, he's been stationary for at least the duration of Steve's Navy shower. With uncertainty and trepidation, Steve moves closer with arms crossed in front of his chest in preparation for anything.

"Danny?"

Danny bends down slightly to pick up the object he's been staring at, before turning to look at Steve in the eyes. "What's this?"

Steve's pretty sure Danny knows, but he tries not to roll his eyes because this is delicate. This is probably the only time they're talking about it. Uncrossing an arm as if to physically offer an answer, he carefully explains, "It's a yoga mat. It's the one piece of equipment you'll need."

"It's a mat, he says." The frown lines on Danny's forehead smooth out as he relaxes, seemingly taking Steve's answer as it is offered with sincerity. Putting the mat back down on the floor, he takes a step closer. "I don't need a mat. I need lessons, which I'm sure I'll suck worse than I do with surfing. Have you seen how people twist themselves into a pretzel? Oh wait, not a pretzel, even a pretzel will say the poses you people do in yoga is unnatural. As you know, I may be pretty flexible but I'm sure as hell ain't double-jointed. Who knows what kind of damages I'm gonna do to my knee learning this..."

Now that Danny's finally started talking about it, Steve knows it's going to take a while. In the interest of a little course correction, he takes a deep breath and grabs the back of Danny's neck to haul him close for a kiss. But Danny keeps talking through the kiss and Steve has to step up with the effort until the rambling finally stops. Only then he pulls back, breathing a little labored.

"It's an exercise, D. You just do what you can." With a grin, he's proud to have halted the unstoppable rant.

"It's important to Grace." Even though more relaxed, Danny has a slightly pinched look like he's still unsure to have this out in the open.

And Steve understands the unsaid portion of it.

"Have I said anything about the salad after learning it's Grace's idea?"

Danny shakes his head and shifts even closer, sliding his arms around Steve's waist.

Bending down to brush his lips against Danny's again, Steve starts thinking how to show Danny the basics. Self learning is great but yoga definitely isn't one of those things people should learn by themselves. If Danny hurts himself without proper supervision, that's just going to defeat the purpose of it.

And some poses are simply fun to practice, like _happy baby_. Alright, it may not be an appropriate time to imagine Danny being on his back, knees wide apart pulled up to his sides, thighs and calves holding at right angle, hands grabbing onto his soles until they're pointing skyward. Steve's got intimate knowledge of how long and perfect Danny can hold that pose.

Then again, more practice never hurts.


End file.
